


Saying “I Love You”

by shinguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But barely???, But he loves his bf more than anything, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kokichi is bad at speaking his mind, Love Confessions, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinguji/pseuds/shinguji
Summary: Alright. Kokichi could do this. Easy stuff. So why was it so hard for him to say something so simple?
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	Saying “I Love You”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and probably a little stupid, but I just wanted to write some soft Ougoku content. Enjoy! :)

Alright. Kokichi could do this. Easy stuff. “Hey, Gonta?”

Gonta rolled onto his side to look at Kokichi. He pushed a few of those stupidly cute plushies he always insisted on sleeping with out of the way, his eyes timid and nervous. God, even though he was huge, he was so damn cute sometimes. Kokichi hated it. “Yes?” Gonta asked.

“I…” Kokichi trailed off. This was supposed to be easy to say, right? He had never seen the importance in words. After all, most of the things he said weren’t genuine, anyway. He had been living with Gonta for three years now: he knew every butterfly in the garden by name, every fact about the beetles framed on the walls, every crack in Gonta’s voice when he had to get Kokichi out of trouble, every happy little noise Gonta made when he smiled. So why was it so hard for Kokichi to say something so simple?

Gonta looked at him expectantly. His eyes looked a little nervous, but there was also this happiness behind them, like he trusted Kokichi with whatever he was going to say. “Uhm, is… is Kokichi oka—”

“I love you.”

Wow. That felt weird. Even though he knew he had already waited way too long—years too long, really—and he always knew he would have to say it at some point, Kokichi still squirmed anxiously at his own words. It felt too honest, too raw, too open. He felt vulnerable, and it was scary.

An involuntary little noise of surprise escaped from the back of Gonta’s throat. Even though he sounded happy, though, Gonta frowned with concern and wrapped an arm around Kokichi, who resisted for a moment before giving in to the hug, a stuffed frog squished between them.

“Kokichi not have to.”

“Huh?” Kokichi asked, caught off guard for a rare moment. Was he not supposed to say that? Did he make Gonta uncomfortable? Not that he would ever admit it, but Kokichi didn’t want that—he just wanted Gonta to be happy. He just wanted to do what he thought any boyfriend was supposed to. “I mean, it  _ was _ kinda gross! But I—”

“Gonta already know Kokichi loves him,” he said with a smile. “You not need to say it out loud. It just not how Kokichi shows love, but that okay!”

Kokichi didn’t understand. Wasn’t that something Gonta needed to hear? That he was loved? “Wow, I can’t believe my precious Gonta doesn’t want my love! How mean…” he whined dramatically, although his body language didn’t match his words—he just buried his face between Gonta’s neck and his shoulder and let his arms fall limp at his sides. 

“Huh?” Gonta asked. “No, Gonta does! But… Kokichi not have to tell Gonta that he has his love. Gonta knows. Gonta also know… you not like saying things like that, so you not have to.”

Biting his bottom lip to prevent any more stupid, impulsive words from spilling out, Kokichi just mumbled out, “This is dumb.”

Gonta just laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “Gonta love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! By the way, if you’re here to check on my chatfic, don’t worry—I promise I’m coming back from hiatus sometime soon. Anyway, feel free to leave feedback! <3


End file.
